YPC5GG06
is the 6th episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 200th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis As they prepare to open the brand new Natts House, everything seems to be peaceful- but everyone notices how worn out Rin is and start to worry. '' Summary Rin is tired, having stayed up all night the day before. She walks with Nozomi to Natts House when Syrup joins them, revealing the letter he got from Milk. Suddenly, the Rose Pact started shining. They run to Natts House to find King Donuts awakening. Nozomi looks up to him from up close and he is quick to scold her for being so rude. He worries for a moment that he may be in Eternal, but when Coco and Natts change to their true fairy forms, he scolds them too, as it was their Kingdom where he and the others were abducted. Tired, Rin yawns and he scolds her for this as well before voicing his desire to return to his Kingdom. He prepares to jump and take off- only to jump right into a shield. Meanwhile, at Eternal, Scorp stayed for six days to finish a report, but Anacondy didn't accept it because it had some typos, page numbers were missing, and there was no table of contents. She told him to redo everything and include information from last time. Back at Natts House, King Donuts was angry that they are keeping him in such a small place and he asks them to release him. Coco informs him that he has to stay there until he gets better though, causing King Donuts to try to show them how "''healthy" he is, only to get dizzy. Karen offers him the apple she got for him earlier on but he refuses to touch it. In hopes he'll reconsider, they leave to prepare for the stores opening by handing out the flyers they made. However, Rin falls asleep, and Nozomi suggests they leave her for the time being. She hands the flyers to Syrup, who at first refuses to hand them out since he thinks Rin would be better suited for the job, and everyone expresses surprise. Nozomi then informs them that Rin stayed up all night playing Futsal, helping at the family store, and working on some accessory designs. She hadn't told anyone, but Nozomi knows this is how Rin is. They agree to let her rest and leave to hand out flyers, with Syrup staying behind. Suddenly, Rin wakes up to find that everyone has left and she hurries to join them until spotting the letter Nozomi left behind, telling her to take things easy and let them do it. She complains to Syrup, calling herself an idiot for trying to do everything all at once and then only doing a half-decent job. Having listened to everything, King Donuts appears and gives Rin some advice before she heads out to Futsal Practice, he hen asks Syrup why he and the others know so much of the Rose Pacts. Syrup transforms back into his true form before stating King Donuts had a poor reputation back at the Kingdom, causing him to get angry. Rin is practicing when she incidentally kicks the ball over the fence. Scorp suddenly joins her and changes into his monster form, using his powers to change her ball into a Hoshina. The others feel an evil presence and quickly try to locate it. Rin transforms into Cure Rouge, but when the Hoshina tries to attack her, she is saved by Syrup. Scorp attacks, causing him to revert into his Mascot form again and allowing Scorp to grab the Rose Pact- until he gets distracted by King Donuts. He is happy to know that King Donuts has been obtained, since this means the value of his work will increase now if he was to capture him. It's then the other Cures appear and transform, fighting Scorp for the Rose Pact after King Donuts goes back inside of it. Coco and Natts try to protect it, but Rouge saves them until Scorp captures her, saying she is useless when all she does is half of the work. He prepares to attack with the Hoshina but the others save her. Empowered with emotion, Rouge tells Scorp that while she may not have enough time to do everything to its full extent, it doesn't matter because she has everyone supporting her. She then unleashes her new attack, Fire Strike to defeat the Hoshina. Later, everyone opened Natts House and asked for Syrup's help but he refuses, stating that he only came to deliver yet another letter from Milk. Coco reads the letter, and Milk tells them that the Kingdom is in danger and that everyone should come to it, and Syrup admits that he hesitated to deliver this, only for King Donuts to tell him that he has to learn to deliver the senders emotions if he is unable to do that. Syrup agrees and he takes off for Palmier Kingdom with them, causing Natts disappointment over not being able to keep the shop opened long. Major Events *King Donuts awakens *Cure Rouge uses Fire Strike for the first time. *Milk sends a letter to Coco and Natts to urgently return to the Palmier Kingdom; Syrup transports them and the Cures to this destination. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Milk *King Donuts Villains *Scorp *Anacondy *Hoshina Secondary Characters *Natsuki Kazuyo *Natsuki Yu *Natsuki Ai Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes